


Unhealthy Side Effects of Meaty Manly Pizza

by CTFMeister



Series: Meaty Manly Pizza [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Corruption, Fat - Freeform, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Transformation, Weight Gain, female to male, personality change, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: To celebrate Overwatch getting back together, Emily buys Tracer a pizza. Tracer is a bit doubtful about eating it, but after some time she gives in and finds she enjoys it. However, it seems this pizza does more than just being delicious.





	Unhealthy Side Effects of Meaty Manly Pizza

“Emily are you sure about this?” 

Tracer looked doubtfully at the steaming pizza that sat inside the pizza box on the lounge room table. 

“Oh, it’ll be fine Lena.” Emily reassured her softly. She scooched behind Tracer and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. “You’ve been taking care of your body for a long time now. One little bit of pizza won’t hurt.”

Tracer raised her eyebrow, still unsure about the whole ordeal. As a(n ex-)member of Overwatch and a pursuer of justice, she had to make sure her body was in tip-top shape. This meant extraneous exercise and healthy meals, of which pizza most definitely part of. In fact, Tracer could barely remember the last time she’d eaten pizza. It’s not that she hated it, rather she just didn’t feel the need to eat any.

“C’mon babe! This is from that new pizza place that’s really popular. I heard it’s so good it changes your life~” Emily continued her plea, as she began to set the table.

That there was Tracer’s main problem. If it was anybody else offering her pizza, the answer would’ve been an immediate no. But this wasn’t just anybody, it was Emily. She’d bought the pizza to celebrate Overwatch going back online, and she was so excited about it… Tracer sighed. She really couldn’t say no, could she?

“Alright Emily.” Tracer said with a dejected tone. “I guess I can have one or two.”

Emily’s eyes lit up like a starry night. She came up to her girlfriend and gave her an energetic hug.

“Oh, thank you, thank you! I just wanted to treat you to something really special, since you’re gonna be joining Overwatch again and I won’t get to see you as much.” Emily said, shooting Lena a loving stare.

A smile crept upon Tracer’s face from her girlfriend’s comments. Yup, she definitely couldn’t say no. The two of them sat on the couch next to each other, plates and drinks set up on the table in front of them, as Emily happily pulled a slice of pizza onto Tracer’s plate and another slice onto her own.

Tracer stared at the pizza with a look of disgust. It was so greasy and slimy, with pieces of meatball, pepperoni and sausage scattered about. Was this how pizzas looked these days? How could anyone find these things appetizing? 

And yet, there was nothing she could do. She turned left to see her girlfriend holding the pizza in her hand and looking at her with a wide smile, expecting Lena to do the same. Tracer sighed. ‘Point of no return, I guess…’ She thought. Picking up her slice of pizza with her hand, Tracer reciprocated Lena’s loving stare, faking her smile as best she could.

“For Overwatch!” Emily cheered.

“For Overwatch…” Tracer responded. 

With that, Emily bit into the hot pizza in her hand, making a soft delighted sound as she chewed. Tracer turned to her own pizza once more. She could do this. It was just a piece of pizza. Stupid food. As a member of Overwatch, she’d accomplished much harder tasks. Eating a slice of pizza was easy. Super easy.

Shutting her eyes closed, Tracer opened her mouth and lunged towards the pizza, quickly taking a small bite off the tip. She kept the small amount of food inside her mouth as if it was a foreign object she wasn’t supposed to ingest, but after it sat there for a bit, Tracer knew she couldn’t just keep it in her mouth forever. Relenting to he situation, she finally chewed once, the same way a child would chew the vegetables he doesn’t want to eat. Then she chewed again, as the pizzas flavor began to travel into her mouth and through taste buds.

And then she chewed again, and again and again. Tracer slowly opened her eyes as she realized this wasn’t some toxic waste material that would destroy her body. It was food! But more than that, it was pretty good food. Tracer swallowed her food and exhaled happily. 

No longer fearing the food in her hand, Tracer took another bite out of her pizza, this one much larger than the last one. She slowly munched through the gooey cheese that swam through her mouth, carefully savoring every bit of meat that came into contact with her tongue. It was soo good! The mix of slick grease, stringy cheese and chunky meats made it feel like her mouth was having an orgasm.

Tracer swallowed hard, panting heavily as her body tried to take in the gustatory pleasure she was receiving. “Wow Emily! You were right, this pizza is good!” Tracer said, giving Emily a look of exhilaration.

Emily just responded with a smile and a nod, continuing to slowly eat her pizza while she calmly observed Tracer from her seat. Tracer, on the other hand, was being anything but calm. She devoured the rest of her pizza in one whole chomp, fitting as much food into her mouth as possible. Her mind buzzed, her head twirling as she chewed and chewed on her food, its taste seeping into the deepest parts of her taste buds.

Swallowing the last bit of her food, Tracer gave a satisfied sigh. She looked up at the ceiling deliriously. Who knew food could make someone feel so good? But then, she then turned straight back down, her nose catching whiff of the pizza’s wonderful smell. 

Tracer began once more to stare at the pizza. What looked disgusting just a mere second ago was now the most appetizing thing in the world. Tracer licked her lips. Maybe… Maybe just another slice would be fine, right? She did say she would eat one or two slices, so it was fine. Besides, she’d already had one, surely another one wouldn’t hurt!

Leaping forward, Tracer picked up another slice from the pizza box, stringy cheese and oil dripping onto her hand. Quickly sitting back down, she impatiently took another bite out of the pizza, her head pulling back and eyes closing as pure bliss entered her mouth. Unbeknownst to her, a small bump appeared on her stomach right after, pushing her shirt out just a little bit. 

Just as she swallowed once more, she bit into her slice again, which generated so much enjoyment in Tracer’s mouth that she failed to notice that her belly expanded even more, blowing out into a chubby flabby stomach. And then it expanded again, growing larger and rounder as soon as more of the pizza entered her mouth.

After that, Tracer’s new slice was gone, only the crust remaining intact from her voracious appetite. But it wasn’t enough. She needed more. Her stomach grumbled, Tracer’s mind being unable think of nothing else but stuffing more of that delicious pizza into her mouth, as her eyes stared at the delicious steaming food just sitting in that box.

Tossing any self-control out the window, Tracer jumped towards the box and picked up another slice, no longer concerned about fitness or whatever the hell it is she was worrying about before. Meanwhile, Emily placed the crust of her finished slice on the plate. She looked at Tracer with a deviant smile, as she grabbed another slice from the box, sitting back on her chair to enjoy the show, her own belly beginning to bump against her shirt.

Tracer went in on her current pizza, slobbering it up wildly as grease and tomato sauce splattered onto her face. And with each chomp her transformation continued. Her stomach kept on growing, her waist widening, her body becoming rounder and fuller, as her belly started to strain against her shirt causing it to stretch and tear. Soon, the girl’s tiny midsection began to look like a large round barrel.

And that was it for this slice, Tracer tossed the crust haphazardly onto the plate and reached for another piece, slamming it into her mouth whole. This time, her modest breasts began to grow, but not in a way she’d like. They ballooned outwards, gaining considerable mass, but instead of staying firm and round, the started to sag downwards, becoming less defined and looser as they rested on top of her gut.

The next crust went flying in the air, this one not even falling close to the plate, as Tracer discarded it without care, fetching a new piece to ingest. Her legs soon followed after her body, becoming thicker and rounder as they lost their leanness and definition in favor of more mass and fat. Before long, her legs were thicker in diameter than her entire head, growing so large that the leather straps that surrounded her legs simply snapped, as her tights started to break apart from the pressure.

Next came her arms, which became larger and thicker as more mass began to pass through them. Just like the legs before them, fat started to surround them, spreading all the way down to her hands as they became flabby and pudgy. Finally, as her limbs were covered in extra weight, her hands and feet suffered the same fate, as they went from delicate petite extremities, into bulging, thick manly parts.

Her butt expanded outwards to form two extra large cushions, which were so big they propelled Tracer upwards, pushing up against the couch. As Tracer finished up this slice of pizza, she collapsed back onto her seat, her body barely able to manage all the changes it was going through. 

Emily couldn’t help but watch Tracer’s transformations in amazement. She stood up to fetch the last slice, only to look down at her body and see herself. While she was busy observing her girlfriend, she had gone through many of the same changes, though to a much lesser degree given she’d eaten less. Her belly was full and protruding, her “breast”, if you could even call them that, were saggy and flabby, her arms and legs were thick and bulky, and even her hands and feet had not been spared of this fate.

She sat back down with her piece of pizza to watch Tracer some more. Looking over her exhausted girlfriend who panted heavily with a look of ecstasy, it honestly excited her. Emily could feel her womanhood tingle as she thought about how obese and thick Lena had become.

Then suddenly, Tracer turned towards Emily with a delirious look, making her jump in surprise. She stared right at her, which made Emily a bit anxious. Had she… realized? Did she find out? However before she could worry too much, Tracer extended her hands, giving Emily a plea for more.

Emily smiled. Of course, that fat little pig didn’t figure it out. She only wanted to eat more food. Happy to comply, Emily bit onto the crust of the pizza, and presented the rest of it to Tracer. Like a depraved game of pocky with fast food, Tracer leaned in and took a bite out of the entire thing, making their lips touch for a short kiss before Tracer sat back to enjoy her last pizza.

Tracer’s skin lost its silky-smooth appearance, becoming greasy and rough as her body began to produce more and more sweat all over. Hair started to sprout throughout her whole her body, on her arms, on her legs, even a little bit in her chest and tummy. But the most amount of hair grew in her armpits, which became musky and rancid from the combination of sweat and grease. Her pubes too turned into an absolute jungle, reaching up from above her pussy down towards her ass crack, with the back of her butt becoming freckly and coarse.

Now with the food gone and her appetite satiated, Tracer was finally content. At least that’s what she should’ve felt. The fact was, she was feeling very hot and bothered right now, as if there was an itch that really needed scratching, though she couldn’t really tell what it was. And having such tight clothes didn’t help either. They were cutting her circulation, making it harder to think. She just needed them oOOOFF-

A large ripping sound filled the room, as Tracer pulled her shirt off her body, shredding the whole thing open and throwing it somewhere else in the room without any care. But that wasn’t it, there was something else to get rid of. Tracer grabbed hold of her tights firmly and- RIPPP! tore them away from her body and onto the floor, giving a loud sigh of relief as she felt freed from her prison.

However, as good as being naked felt, even lack of clothes could not alleviate the simmering heat she felt coursing through her veins. No, there was something more, something focused entirely on her nether regions. Spreading her legs and looking over her belly, Tracer smiled. Right there, beneath her tiny panties which struggled to stay on with Tracer’s new thickness, was Tracer’s pussy, pulsating madly in need of sexual release.

Just like the rest of her clothes, Tracer snapped her panties off and discarded them, lowering her hands down to play with her snatch. She inserted her thick manly fingers into her vagina, still slick with pizza grease, sending Tracer’s whole body in shock from pleasure. Her fingers were so big, and the grease made her so horny, Tracer couldn’t help but moan aloud as she inserted her fingers in and out of her cooch.

But the more she masturbated her girl hole, the less sensitive it got. She tried making it feel better by inserting more and more fingers in, but after a while the return in pleasure was minimal. Luckily for her though, all the sensitiveness from her pussy had seemingly been transported to her clit. It was as big as a small olive by now, and every time Tracer pushed it, it felt as good as fucking her vagina did. So the girl happily moved on to the new pleasurable organ, massaging and pressing it while she ignored her old cunt completely.

At this point, Emily was at the edge of her arousal. Seeing her girlfriend naked and masturbating in her current state was too much for her to handle, and she stood up and stared taking her clothes off as well. Unlike Tracer, Emily didn’t rip her clothes off, she simply struggled removing them like a normal person. But after she was naked she hastily followed behind Tracer’s steps, pressing her fat fingers against her clitoris while she watched her pig of a girlfriend masturbate.

Tracer closed her eyes as pleasure invaded her mind. Her clit just felt so good, much better than her pussy had ever felt before. Her sensitivity was through the roof and just moving it up and down was enough to almost send her to climax. But what was even better was that as she kept stroking it, it kept growing longer.

The large pink cylindrical appendage soon became long enough for her to hold in one hand. But that wasn’t all as it became even longer and thicker, growing into a massive 12 inches long. Soon after that, a rough layer of skin began to surround it, down from its base until it reached its tip, which then reformed from a simple circular shape, into a capped conical one, with a large vertical slit forming on its tip.

Emily watched the whole ordeal with awe and excitement as she too mashed her clitoris tirelessly. Tracer no longer had a clitoris attached to her. Now she possessed a mighty virile penis, large enough to put any other man to shame. And it was marvelous. Emily stared at the erect appendage wistfully, hoping that soon her own clit would grow into a massive beast. And then it finally did. Emily moaned out happily as she felt her clitoris grow in her hands, going through the same transformations a Tracer’s until it became a respectable 6-inch pecker. 

With their new tools formed, Tracer and Emily pumped their cocks with their hands vigorously. The two rods felt so sensitive and hot, it made them unable to think about anything else than release. They kept going and going at them without remorse, trying to savor all the pleasure of their new appendage when suddenly…

A strange new pressure appeared insides each of the girl’s pussies. Their dicks were on fire. The two girls continued to pump their dicks madly, feeling the sweet release of climax coming ever so closely until- PLOP! The girls yelled out happily as they experienced their last female orgasm, a large pair of ball sacks descending from each of their defunct vaginas. 

The two women, now fully functional men, panted slowly as they tried to calm down, their moment of lustful madness over. Emily looked down upon his and his new boyfriend’s body with a smile. They were perfect. His boyfriend with such a big full body and hefty tool. And he himself with a larger tummy and penis, Emily couldn’t ask for anything better. 

“Hey, Emily?” Tracer asked with a scraggier thicker voice than usual. The boy then sat back on the couch and spread his butcheeks, presenting his asshole to Emily. “I’m still horny, can you fuck me?”

“Of course!” Was the only thing Emily could respond with.

He approached the sitting man with gusto, his dick becoming even harder just from taking a look at Tracer’s hairy boyhole. Then without any pause, Emily pressed his dick against Tracer’s ass, and started to push in slowly. The tip of his penis grinded against Tracer’s rim so deliciously, rubbing the edge so gently until he finally managed to break in and penetrate Tracer’s boi-pussy.

The two boys moaned out happily, new sensation flooding their minds. ‘So, this is what a penis feels like.’ Emily thought, as he pounded into Tracer. It was just the strangest and most pleasurable feeling to have an extra super sensitive organ being squeezed down by Tracer’s warm inner walls. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before, but Emily was enjoying quite a lot, as he slammed his dick into tracer at a delicious pace.

Bucking his hips in and out, every time Emily thrust his penis all the way in, his belly would slap against Tracer’s big body, which aroused quite a lot. But what was even more arousing than that was whenever he cocked his hips forward, it caused all of Tracer’s body fat to jiggle uncontrollably, which only made Emily want to pound him faster and faster

Tracer on his end, was also enjoying the new pleasure of anal stimulation greatly. His cock bobbed back and forward with each one of Emily’s thrust, trembling happily from all the pleasurable sensations. His ass too felt hot and tingly, quivering delightfully while it waited for Emily to shove his cock back in after every retraction. The feeling of warm cock in his ass itself was something Tracer could only dream of.

But the best part for him had to be whenever Emily massaged Tracer’s prostate. When he did that, it was as if all the pleasure Tracer’s body was experiencing concentrated into a single spot, merging for a cascade of pleasure. And every time Emily hit it, Tracer would yelp out in pleasure with a little higher tone of voice. So being the good boyfriend he was, Emily eventually noticed this, and he began assaulting that spot directly, sending Tracer’s mind awry.

Finally, after lovemaking by Emily, Tracer could feel his dick begin to twitch madly. “Emily!” He yelled out in joy, gripping his asscheeks tightly. “I’m so close! I’m gonna cum!” 

Emily smiled, panting as he felt himself on the edge of climax as well. “Me too Lena! Let’s come together!!!”

“AAAAHHHHH~~~” The two sung out happily in unison as they both reached their male orgasm.

Emily’s dick pumped thick globs of semen into Tracer’s asshole, long ropes of cum decorating his insides. In fact, Emily was expulsing so much cum inside that it began to overflow out of Tracer’s hole and drip onto the couch. Tracer also came with quite the voracity, shooting long strings of sperm onto his body. He opened his mouth happily and swallowed as much as he could catch, while the rest of it landed square on his stomach.

Huffing and puffing, Emily collapsed on the couch next to Tracer, his body not used to so much physical activity. Emily leaned against his precious fat boy and turned Tracer’s head towards him, as he planted a deep loving kiss on his boyfriend’s mouth, the two clashing tongues and exchanging saliva until the two were out of breath.

Tracer gave Emily a loving smile, then grabbed the TV’s controller and turned it on. He surfed through the channels, not really looking for anything to watch but rather just wanting to waste time, all while he sat uncaring of the cum that sat on his stomach and chest, and the dirty grease that surrounded his mouth and hands. Meanwhile, Emily just lovingly stared at Tracer, barely believing his plan had worked.

The thing was, Emily didn’t want Tracer to leave him for Overwatch. Emily enjoyed the time he spent with Tracer and having him join Overwatch would definitely cut their time by so much. Plus, it also meant that Tracer would be exposed to many dangerous situations, and Emily wouldn’t know what to do with himself if something happened to Tracer.

So of course, the solution was obvious. Emily had heard about this new pizza place that specialized in transformations. And what better way to convince Tracer to leave Overwatch than to make him not want to be a part of it. If he was a fat slob, there was no way that Tracer would want to keep up. Plus, it definitely helped that this fat and transformation thing turned him on so much. Emily hugged Tracer’s fat arm tightly. Yup, this is how things were supposed to-

BRIIIIING! BRIIIIING! Suddenly, Tracer’s Overwatch communication device turned on, ringing off in the coffee table next to him. Emily felt panic enter his mind. He’s just established his perfect life, was it to be destroyed so soon by a simple voice call? Emily braced himself for the worst, waiting for Tracer to answer the call and go…

BRIIING! BRIIING! But Tracer didn’t answer. He just kept on watching TV as if nothing was wrong. Could it be? Did it really work out? Emily’s panic was soon replaced with excitement.

“Hey honey. Aren’t you gonna get that?” Emily asked sweetly, as he rubbed Tracer’s big tummy. “It’s Overwatch. I bet it’s important.”

“Meh.” Tracer replied without any care. “Honestly, dealing with Overwatch is too much work. I think it might be time to quit. Besides…” Tracer wrapped his huge arm around Emily’s shoulder, bringing them closer. “I much rather spend time with you.”

Emily squealed mentally, his dick hardening just a little bit. He was so happy about his situation he could just- 

*Grumble*

A loud roaring noise came from Tracer’s big fat tummy, making Emily a bit shocked.

“Aw geez, I’m pretty hungry.” Tracer said, patting his stomach.

Emily made a large smile. “Don’t worry dear, let me get you some more food.”

She stood up happily, blowing a kiss towards Tracer. Turning towards the pizza box, Emily knelt down to pick it up when- 

SLAP!! Tracer slapped Emily’s ass with a big grin. “Just leave that there while you get me some more food.”

Emily couldn’t help but giggle to himself. That was his big fat slob~ Without any more interruptions, Emily sauntered off to the kitchen in search of food. 

Tracer’s belly grumbled once more. “Hey Emily, do we have any more of that pizza?”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so here’s a little thing based on this Fatracer (https://www.furaffinity.net/view/27993299/) picture by bot19999 on FA. It was made as part of the FtM discord caption contest, thought it’s not really a caption but whatever.
> 
> It’s also my first time writing fat stuff. While I’m not a huge fan of it, I still really like transformations, so I guess I had to write at least one. Anyways, hope you liked it.


End file.
